The present invention relates to optical fiber technology and, more particularly, to the packaging for laser diodes useful in fiberoptic networks.
In present day optical fiber technology, semiconductor lasers are commonly used to generate and relay light signals through fiberoptic networks. These semiconductor lasers are typically packaged singly or incorporated with other optical elements into a packaged device for connection to the optical fibers of a network. Semiconductor lasers are particularly susceptible to light signal reflections, which cause a laser to become unstable and noisy. Optical isolator assemblies are normally used with the lasers, either as part of a packaged device with a semiconductor laser diode or as a separate optical device in the optical path of the optical fiber coupled to the laser. These isolator devices block reflected signals from reaching the laser and adversely affecting its performance.
The present invention provides for the optimum performance of semiconductor laser diodes with the discovery of a subtle source of reflected light signals which can adversely affect the laser diode. The present invention provides for a surprisingly simple, yet elegant, solution to avoid signals from a subtle source of reflected light to maintain a semiconductor laser at its optimum performance.